The invention relates to a support for photoelectric batteries, in particular, solar cells in a panel or array whereby the support orients the solar cells in close proximity between 1/2" and 1" next to the underside of the ordinary fluorescent tube, the solar cell being of the type which responds to the fluorescent radiation.
The invention further relates to mechanical holding means or flexible strap means for attachment to a light assembly consisting of a fluorescent tube fitted with fragile end pins constituting the electrical connection for the tube, the solar cells provided with conductor means whereby the radiation from the fluorescent tube converted into electrical current by the solar cells is lead to a station where an electric motor is energized as part of a rotating display.
The invention further lies in the field of strap means which serve to hold and mount an array of solar cells in closely spaced relation to an elongated fluorescent light fixture whereby the light to the solar cell is converted into current, and the assembly, being lightweight, does not tend to dislodge the electrical connection of the fluorescent tube which consists of fragile pins at the end of the tube.